The present invention relates to a remote signalling apparatus particularly suitable for anti-theft and anti-burglary protection.
The problem of producing an alarm signal when criminal events occur, such as attempts of house-breaking against stationary elements such as windows and doors, or felonies against movable elements, such as motor cars, transportation means, boats and the like, has long been under consideration. The basic general notion exists that the protection of the property against thefts or damages is useful only if the burglary or damage attempts are detected at their beginning, so that opposing action can be carried out in useful time and with adequate means. Subsequent intervention have a useful effect too, as is now widely recognized.